


Colours of His Mind

by BoardinVagabond



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Personal Thing, colour poem about myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoardinVagabond/pseuds/BoardinVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Rainbow, to him, to Ray, was himself.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours of His Mind

Claret was calm. It's when he'd forget sorrow and grief felt like. Claret was like a summer day indoors, siting in front of a tv and watching whatever program was on. Claret was when he would draw and sing and laugh with the people he loved. Claret, to him, was sweet.

Copper was like ember in a fire. Finished but still burning hot. Copper was when the yelling wouldn't stop. The harshness of their voices burning into his ears. Copper was the pit he'd feel deep in his gut when he knew he did something wrong. Copper was the dreadful silence after the storm. Copper, to him, was burning. 

Arsenic was when he couldn't take it. The back of his mind telling him to give up. Arsenic was the quiet tears he would let spill down his face. Arsenic was when he felt too tired to care anymore. Arsenic was the dark could over his head that followed him around. Arsenic was the dread he couldn't get rid of. Arsenic, to him, was maddening. 

Coral was when he couldn't stop his heart from beating fast. Coral was the color that dusted his cheeks as face heated up and as his throat grew dry. Coral was the feeling of being held close and holding someone closer. Coral was the silly whispers to each other and the kind gestures towards one another. Coral was when he felt better. Coral was when he felt himself, his true self. Coral, to him, was love. 

Livid was the pressure buried in his chest. Livid was when his hands wouldn't stop shaking or he couldn't speak. Livid was when tears built up in his eyes, threatening to fall in front of a crowd. Livid was his voice cracking and wavering in nervousness, his eyes wide. Livid, to him, was worrying. 

Saffron was when he was himself. Saffron was when he heard people speak his name. Saffron was when his best friend would make silly, teasing jokes about his name. Saffron is when they would laugh together and talk for hours. Saffron was the jokes he made, and the annoyance of his friends in the process. Saffron was like the light at the end of the tunnel. Saffron, to him, was joy. 

Maroon was when he couldn't hold back anymore. Maroon was when all he could do is yell back until he couldn't breath right. Maroon was the angry tears streaming down his face and his hands clasped in tight fists. Maroon was when he would want to throw things, smash things, destroy everything. Maroon was when doors slammed and screams reached across the house. Maroon was when the loud barking wouldn't stop and he couldn't take it. Maroon, to him, and rage. 

Capri was the sky. Capri was when the heat of the sun made all the clouds disappear. Capri was when he smiled with his family, went on trips, and had fun. Capri was when he felt OK. Capri, to him, was kind.

Rainbow was his life. All mixed into one big mess he calls his past, present, and future. Rainbow was what he was apart of. Rainbow was when he woke up in the morning, and went to bed. Rainbow was his friends and family. Rainbow, to him, to Ray, was himself.


End file.
